


Fall Phythical

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jace Everett, Multi, October 6, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Promptober, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, bad things, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 6 ...in which Darcy procrastinates and it bites her in the ass.





	Fall Phythical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsandteamakeahappyme](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ficsandteamakeahappyme).



> Prompt: Darcy/Natasha/Bucky, Bad Things by Jace Everett  
> For: @ficsandteamakeahappyme (on tumblr)  
> unbeta'd

“Sgt. Barnes? Agent Romanoff?”

At the sound of the dentist’s voice, Bucky and Nataliya sprang to their feet.

“How is she, doc?”

“She’ll survive.” His wry smile looked more harried than amused. “Now, you know she was a bit nervous. We gave her something for the anxiety in addition to the pain, so she's feeling a bit—”

Something short barreled into the dentist from behind, wrapping arms around him like a vise.

“—huggy,” the doc finished with a chuckle, peeling the arms loose and passing over Bucky’s girl. “She's got the instructions for surgical wound care in one of her pockets. If she loses the paper, Jarvis will be happy to fill you in. The pharmacy in the med wing is filling her ‘scripts: one for pain management and the other for antibiotics. Make sure she finishes the antibiotics. They'll deliver them to your apartment within the hour.”

And that was that. Darcy happily moved from the dentist’s long-armed handoff to gripping Bucky’s arm like a lifeline. She latched on with the strength of a dozen octopuses, burying her face in his leather jacket, and sighed.

“Hi, Buck.” Glassy eyed and high as a kite, she gazed up at him with a blood-tinged smile and a mouth full of gauze.

“Everything go alright?” he asked, rearranging her handily to fit under his arm.

“I had a huge cavity.” She held her hands up eighteen inches apart as Nataliya nicked the wound care instructions from Darcy’s back pocket. Darcy frowned. “He pulled my whole toof right out of my head.”

“Well, doll—” Bucky obliged when she let go to walk a trio of laps around him, stopping only to try to climb him like a tree. He dropped down to one knee so she could climb on his back with her hands around his neck. He boosted her up and continued, “If you'd listened to Nataliya and gone for your fall physical for work last month, maybe they'd a’ caught it sooner.”

But he'd already lost her attention. She hummed a little, made kissy faces at their lover, then wiggled to be put down.

“Nope. You wanted up, now stay where you're put.”

“Don't wanna.” She wriggled and whined, then turned the full force of her pout on Nataliya.

“Darcy…” his other girl warned with an indulgent smile.

“Hi, Tash,” Darcy’s voice dropped, low and silken. “I spent all that time in the dentist’s chair thinking about how I was gonna get back at you and all the bad things I was gonna do…” her voice trailed off as she lost the thread of the conversation momentarily. “Then I ‘membered how much fun it is to do bad things to you just a’cause and now I wanna do all of ‘em twice wif you and my Bucky.”

“Our Bucky,” was the only thing Nataliya thought to add to their girl’s ham-handed proposition.

“Our Bucky.” Darcy nodded eagerly, her hands finding their way inside the neck of his T-shirt to stroke and tease. She squeezed him with her knees, rubbing her warm, denim-clad sex against his lower back. Bucky stumbled, adjusting his grip under Darcy’s knees in the nick of time to play it off as intentional.

“Jesus, give me strength,” he muttered under his breath, making Nataliya snicker.

“Whaddaya thay, Buckerdoodle?” Darcy lisped around the wad of gauze in her mouth. “Wanna do bad tings wif us?”

“When you're not outta your head, sure thing. Until then—” He hitched her up more securely over his hips. “—behave yourself.”

“Never!” she cried, fist raised in rebellion. The bloody gauze fell out of her mouth down the neck of his shirt.

Bucky shuddered at the feel of the warm, wet square soaking his neck.

“Rebel later, kotyonok,” Nataliya ordered, rescuing Bucky from Darcy’s spittle with a Kleenex. “After a nap.”

“Okay. Cuddles and a nap.” She pumped her first again. “Then, REBELLION!”

Bucky cast a sidelong glance at Nataliya.

She rolled her eyes, mouthing, “She’ll forget in an hour anyway.” Then, voice raised, “You're not poking your stitches, are you, kotyonok?”

“What? No!” Darcy startled, drooling down Bucky’s shirt. “What stitches? Who even?”


End file.
